The Sound of Music
by hobbit1400
Summary: A tragedy has taken the thing Will holds dearest to him... He doesn't think he can go on without it. Then he meets Jessie Tetrachord. A girl who could help heal his wounds... May become a romance may not...
1. Prologue

Author: Hi guys! Here's a Sky High fic for you music freaks.

Summary: A tragedy has taken the one hing Will cannot replace... Layla. he doesn't think he can go on... Then he meets a new girl named Jessie. Jessie has the stragest power Sky High has ever seen. And she is just the person Will needs to get back to his life.

Disclamer: i do not own Sky High Disney does. But i do own anyone who you don't recognise... unless i tell you differently.

**The Sound of Music**

Prologue:

It's almost time for school. But for the first time… I don't want to go. I don't want to go somewhere were the memory of her will haunt me. Because Sky High is full of memories of her… of my Layla. Full of her love of life, her smile, her locker full of plants, the smell of flowers that always surrounded her. My Layla…

School had just let out. I was in my room with Layla when we heard it. In a last dying attempt Royal Pain had escaped solitary and attacked our home. Royal Pain had knocked my mom unconscious and was fighting with my dad. Royal Pain zapped my father with her electricity. Layla and I ran to help. I took my dad's place in fighting Royal while Layla helped my mom and dad. Just as I defeated Royal I heard a yell…

… It seems Royal Pain had not come alone…

… Baron Battle had come with Royal to make sure she didn't screw up and he saw the perfect opportunity with Layla. She had had her back to him as he came out of the kitchen. He then used his power to electrocute my Layla.

His job done Baron left. Left Layla to die in my arms…

"Don't leave me Layla. Hang on." I said as I cradled her in my arms. I could almost feel the life draining out of her.

"Will," she whispered. "Promise me Will that you will move on. Don't spend your time mourning over me. Find someone new. Live your life to the fullest. Promise me Will."

"I promise." … As she breathed her last breath I thought my life was over…


	2. Chap 1

**The Sound of Music**

Chapter 1:

I was sitting alone in our empty kitchen. I tried hard not to think that Baron had waited in here before killing my Layla. I found it difficult to swallow my juice. Apple, Layla's favorite. I debated going back up into my room and going back to sleep. I've been doing a lot of sleeping lately. I sleep because I am with her again in my dreams. Sometimes I never want to wake up.

I am pulled from my melancholy thoughts by a tap on the window. I open the back door to see Warren Peace in all his tall dark leathery glory. "Hey man. Thought that you could use some company."

"Thanks," I let him in. Even though it had been Warren's father who killed her I felt to ill will toward Warren. Warren had been very worried that I would blame him for her death. But instead of pulling us apart Layla's death had made us even better friends. It was now Warren who practically lived at my home. Dad had even entered his biometrics into the lock to the secret sanctum.

We sat together in silence for a while. Then Warren broke the silence. "So you are now a junior. What fun. One more year after this."

"… And you the big Senior."

"Yeah, I never though that I'd miss High School…"

"…But we made it all worth It." I added.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's been a lot more fun with you guys around. Saving the world even before graduation."

"At least we know what to expect." I add. Even though this conversation seemed lighthearted deep down we were both thinking of Layla. Warren was the closest to Layla aside for myself. It had been because of her we are friends.

After a silence Warren spoke. "Hey man listen. Last night I was thinking."

" 'bout what?"

"I was thinking about you… and what Layla would have wanted. She told you to move one with your life. She would understand your mourning her for a little while but she would want you to be happy eventually. I was thinking that maybe you should try to find a way to get past this… if not for her do it for yourself. Villains will see your weakness and use it against you. She wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I sat there in silence. Warren has been known to give these kinds of speeches when someone was really down. But he had never really given me one of these speeches. The closest thing to one of these speeches was when I was a freshmen and thought that Layla would hate me forever.

I nodded. I understood what Warren was saying. I myself had thought this over many times but I just couldn't figure out how I was going to get past this.

۞

I sat in my normal seat in the Mad Science Lab. The seat next to me, which normally held Layla, was empty. I tried hard not to think about it. But I rather tried to keep my mind on the conversation I was having with Larry.

Coach Boomer came on over the PA system. "All juniors are to report to the gymnasium at once."


	3. Chap 2

**The Sound of Music**

Chapter 2:

I met up with the rest of my friends near the gym. Zach was still the same, Magenta had added some blue to her purple, and Ethan had finally hit puberty. Ethan was now at eyelevel with me and had gotten contacts. This change in him had caught many girls attention. I couldn't help but be happy for my friend.

"Anybody know what this is about?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "Great, this should be interesting."

We all filed into the gym. The platform for power placement was in the middle of the gym with Boomer on top. We all stood in front of him. He took of his sunglasses.

"It seems that when we sent out letters of acceptance for your grade we left someone out." He gestured to a girl talking to Principal Powers near the door. Powers lead her over to the platform.

I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. She had long sun-bleached hair pulled back in a bun held up with chopsticks, Sapphire blue eyes, a light compaction, and she wore boys jeans, and a navy blue hoody. Then I noticed something odd. On her belt she had a trumpet.

"What's your name?" asked Boomer.

"Jessica Tetrachord." She stated. Her voice was soft and pure but we all heard her clearly.

"Show me your power."

"Righto," She then reached up and pulled the chopsticks from her hair. Then I noticed that they weren't chopsticks… they were drumsticks. "Five, six, seven, eight…"

Then she started to play this beat. As she played the drumsticks started to glow magenta. She then swung one of her sticks at Boomer who flew across the gym. She then jumped from the platform slamming her sticks into the gym floor causing the floor to wave (like in the movie when Will punches the floor). She stopped and took a sweeping bow. We clapped.

Boomer walked back over with a limp. "Ok, Jessica Tetrachord… hero."

Author: what do you think? I'm debating weather to make this a romance or not...


	4. Chap 3

**The Sound of Music**

Chapter 3: A New Hero

We all sat back down. Mr. Medulla handed out a review test to see what we remembered over the summer. I was on question #55 when there was a knock at the door. Jessica Tetrachord walked in.

"Excuse me miss but shouldn't you be with the freshmen class?" asked Medulla.

"No," she handed him a slip of paper.

Medulla read it quickly. "Alright, the only seat empty is the one next to Mr. Stronghold." He gestured at me.

She nodded and walked quietly over to my desk. She set her bag down and sat in Layla's old seat. Medulla brought over a copy of the test. She took out a pencil and started. I wondered how on earth she would ever pass this test.

I didn't have time to dwell on this tho. I needed to finish my own test. We both finished right before the bell. We handed in our papers as we left. "Where are you off to next?" I asked.

She looked at her schedule. "Umm, it looks like Superhero History with Mr. Cray."

"That's where I'm headed too. My other friends are in the same class so you'll get a chance to meet them." I said. I lead her through the maze of hallways to Cray's classroom. She handed him a paper as well and I lead her over to my friends.

"Jessie this is Zach, Magenta, and Ethan."

"Hiya," She sat down in Layla's empty seat. The others quickly looked at me to see what I thought of this. I made it clear that I was ok with this. "So what are your powers?"

"I glow." Said Zach.

"I melt." Said Ethan.

"I shape shift… into a guinea pig." Said Magenta.

"Fun," then she turned to look at me. "I didn't get a chance to ask you that question."

"I thought you already knew. Most superheros and hero support know."

"Well, I've lived a sheltered life so to speak."

I smiled. There was something about her that just made me smile. "I'm supper strong and I can fly."

"You can fly! I've always wanted to fly. But then again I've very happy with what I've got." She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah that was awesome!" said Zach. "What was it?"

"That's actually only one of my powers."

"You have more than one power too?" I asked astonished.

"They all have to do with the Great Arts. What you saw is what I call Supercharging music, when i sing i can make people feel or think whatever i want them to, I can also draw something then make it come to life, and if I'm acting I can become who I'm pretending to be, almost like a shapeshifter."

"Wow," I said astonished. I wanted to ask her more but Mr. Cray then started class.

At the end of class we were given an assignment. "You are to have the same partner as last year." And to Jessie and me he said. "Since you no longer have a partner Mr. Stronghold I'm going to pare you with Miss. Tetrachord."

Then the bell rang and it was off to lunch. "Hey come with us." I said once we left.

"Ok, but let me go to my locker first." I told the other's we'd meet up with them in the cafeteria. It took Jessie three times to open her locker. "Sorry not very good at these combo locks."

She had just put her stiff away when her cell phone rang. It played 'Seasons of Love'. Jessie hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" I could only hear mumbling but I saw the color drain from her face as she listened. "Ok I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up.

"Change of plans. Where's the office?"


	5. Chap 4

Author: WOW! I got like 7 reviews in less than 24 hours! That has never happened to me before! Thanx to Jockey, Romance Junkie, Pretty in Punk 19, Commander Richie, and Electric x Rain for reviewing. Special shout out to Jockey who read this and reviewed even tho she hasn't seen this movie.

**The Sound of Music**

Chapter 4: Phone Calls & Family Emergencies

Jessie had to leave after that. But before she left I gave her my number. Then she rushed off. I entered the chattering cafeteria. I spotted my friends sitting near a window. Warren looked very annoyed. I walked over to them.

"Hey Will where's Jess?"

"She got a call on her cell and needed to leave. It looked pretty serious." I said as I sat down.

"So I don't get to meet this Jessie?" asked Warren sullenly.

"Nope, not yet."

۞

It was after dinner by the time she called me. "Hi Will?"

"Hi Jessie it's me." To keep my parents from ease dropping I took the phone with me up to my room. Not like that would stop them but it was something.

"Good I have called too many wrong numbers in my time to be sure it was you." She joked. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Medulla told the rest of the staff that we had made quick friends so they were all asking us questions about you."

"Oh joy. I guess the saying fresh meat comes into play?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"So I miss anything importanto?"

"We took a practice test in almost every class. They were all pretty easy. Medulla's tests are always the hardest."

"Ok that's good for me. I was surprised to find that I knew most of that stuff already… most being the key word. That heat ray and freeze ray differences part had me really confused."

"I was the same way when I first got thrown into Hero class." I can still remember that day. Then a thought struck me. "Hey why did you have to leave anyway?"

"Oh there was a family emergency. My Aunt Holly's son Benny got into a little trouble."

"He got superpowers too?"

"Yes and he is only 3 years old."

"Ouch, what'd he do?"

"Summoned a dragon out of a book."

"Oh God,"

"Welcome to my life. My brother and me are the only ones that they trust to baby-sit. They pay us well tho."

"At least they pay you."

"Hey what did Cray say about that project? When's it due?"

"Cray's project is due in a week."

"Great, can we get together at your house? Mine's insane."

"Sure that works. My parents are briefing the Prime Minister on radioactive bugs tomorrow if you want to come home on the bus with me."

"Wait let me check…" I heard her yell to her mom to ask if she could go home with a friend tomorrow. I heard her mom reply 'As long as you're back in time to watch Benny.' "Ok that's ok with her. So I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya later." We both hung up. I walk back down stairs.

"So Will who were you talking to?" asked my Dad. "I didn't recognize her voice."

"Steve," hissed my mom swatting him with a dishtowel.

"What? I want to know who she is."

"It's ok mom. She's new her name is Jessie Tetrachord. She's taken Layla's seat in almost every class."

The impact of this on my parents was immediate. "Oh Honey," my mom says as she gives me a hug.

"It's ok mom she's pretty cool." I say.

"What's her power?" asked my dad.

"Steve!"

"What? She has to have a really cool power to take the place of Layla."

"STEVE!"

"Ok ok I'll shut up." He grumbled.

"Mom it's ok. Her powers are really cool." I said trying to calm her down.

"Powers… as in she has more than one power. Now that would explain it. What are they?"

"She'd have to show you. It's hard to explain. Something to do with music and art that I don't completely understand."

"Oh we should invite her to dinner sometime." Said my mom.

"She's coming home with me tomorrow to work on a history project. You can meet her then."

"Great can't wait to meet her."


	6. Chap 5

Author: Hi guys! Here's chapter 5! Thanx to all of you you reviewed don't have time to list you, sorry. If i don't update please don't kill me.

**The Sound of Music**

Chapter 5: Forget Regret

I missed the bus the next morning and had to fly to school. I actually managed to beat the bus to the school. I waited for my friends on the steps. Jessie wasn't with them. "Hey guys where's Jess?"

"She wasn't on the bus." Said Zach. "We just assumed that she had another way to get to school."

We then headed for the cafeteria so Magenta could get something to eat. While the others got in line I looked for a table. I looked around the room and saw Jessie. She was asleep. I sat down beside her. She didn't move. I poked her in the side. She grunted. I poked her again.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Why so grumpy today?" I asked.

She lifted her head and gave me a glare. "My Aunt Holly brought Benny over for us to watch while she went with her hero to save something or another."

"Oh, little Benny who likes dragons?"

"The one and only… and he decided that he was going to play lets see how much destruction he can cause in one hour. I had to put him in a musical force field…. Which means I had to play music nonstop for 5 hours. Fun until you need to wake up the next day and realize that you only got 2 hours of sleep the night before."

"Ouch, wasn't there anyone who could have helped you?"

"No, my brother is sick and my best friend Vicky's powers down work with that sort of thing."

"What does she do?"

"She can communicate with animals… well she sort of is an animal."

"Why doesn't she go to school here?"

"She's very down to earth and is terrified of heights. Not to mention when her parents tried to send her to a normal school it REALLY didn't work well."

"I can only imagine how that worked out." Then Warren came in. He spotted me and came over.

He looked at the lump that was Jessie. "… And would you be Jessie?" She grunted. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hi Warren, this is Jess." I looked at her. "She's a little tired."

"I noticed."

۞

"See you tomorrow Ron." We got off the bus on the street corner near my home. Jessie had found enough sugar and caffeine to wake up and was now singing some song from a musical. I have to admit that her voice was unbelievable.

"Once upon a time when I was just a kid. You never let me do what all the older kids did. Now lose that laundry list of what you won't allow. Cause momma I'm a big girl now!"

"What's that from?"

"_Hairspray_, it's a Broadway." She explained. "We sang it in my school play in 8th grade."

"Cool… how many musicals have you seen?"

"Oh God only knows… or the box-office." She joked. "So which house is yours?"

I pointed. She looked a little surprised. "Expected it to be bigger didn't you."

"Yep, But then again I'm probably just used to my family's houses." She reasoned. I led her through the back door and into the kitchen. "It looks really…"

"… Normal?"

"Yeah," she said almost guiltily.

"Don't worry that's most people's reaction. Most people expect super gadgets everywhere but all they get is a normal home… except for the secret sanctum."

"… Which I won't get to see."

"Exactly," then I remembered. "Oh, my parents want you to stay for dinner."

"Oh," she looked a little taken back. Then she thought it over. "Actually that makes my life easier. I wasn't planning on having dinner tonight… common lets get to work."

۞

My parents got home at 5:30…. And they were as crazy as usual. At first I worried about Jessie's reaction. Until it became apparent that she was used to this kind of weirdness. Then the subject got onto family. "So Jessie do we know your parents?"

"No, my family is mostly made up of sidekicks and normal humans. My brother and I are they only heroes since my great great grandfather. My great great grandfather is Sonic Boom's great grandfather."

"So you and Boomer are related?" asked my Dad shocked.

"Yep, but my end of the family hasn't really had contact with his end. My great great grandfather was so upset with his daughter for not being a super hero that we sort of split off from the rest of them."

"So does Boomer know you are related?" I asked.

"Yes, we met at a family reunion a few weeks before school started. My mom was so proud of me that she made me show off. Boomer was shocked later when he learned that I wasn't even accepted into Sky High and that I was going to C.A.P.A. instead. C.A.P.A. is a local art school." She explained. "Then he spoke to Principal Powers and got me enrolled."

"Wow, That's probably the first time he's ever done something for someone other than himself." Said my dad surprised.

"Actually I think he did it so he could say that so he could shoe me off. But he kinda failed at that because I have a different last name. Few people would put Boomer and Tetrachord side by side and think that we are related." She said.

"Who would have guessed? You two seem so different."

۞

Dinner was over and I sat with Jessie on the roof were Layla and me used to hang out. With an uncanny certainty the conversation turned to Layla. "So what happened to her? I haven't heard you talk about her."

I sighed. "It's kind of a sore subject. She meant a lot to me."

"I understand. I've lost several people close to me in the past." She said. "How've you been handling it?"

I shrugged. "As well as someone can. I just keep hearing her final words in my head."

"What'd she say?"

"She made me promise her that I'd move on. That I would keep living." I said remembering.

"She sounds very intelligent." She looked at the full moon in the sky. "She's right you know."

Then she started to sing…

"There's only us, there's only this,

Forget regret or life is yours to miss,

No other road, no other way

No day but today.

"There's only now, there's only here,

Give into love, for living near,

No other time, no other way,

No day but today."

"When I first heard that song I didn't understand what it meant. But I do now." She said sadly. "So much has happened to me since I learned of my powers."

"How do you deal with it?" I asked.

"You just do."

: That poem is actually the Finally from Rent... :


	7. Chap 6

Author: if u has already read this chappy please read bottom 4 explanation. RR if you have any questions…. Thanx to all who reviewed…

**The Sound of Music**

Chapter 6: Secret in a Year

After that night Jessie and I became best friends. She almost lived at my home and my mom had started setting an extra place at the table for dinner. Both my parents loved Jessie's powers and personality. I think my mom was especially happy that our piano was finally getting some use.

But I still haven't met her family. I have heard a lot about her pyro older brother and her crazy mom but I haven't met either of them. Whenever I go to her home they are both out and I leave before they get home.

But I have met Jessie's best friend Vicky. Vicky's mother can shape-shift into a fox but her father was a normal human. The result was that she was a cross between a fox and a human. She had long wavy red hair with green dyed tips (I think Jessie had something to do with that.), she wore guy's clothes like Jess, was medium height, and had these dark emerald eyes. Though it was hard to see those eyes because hair was always hanging in the way. She could not push it back behind her ears because her ears were fox ears poking through her hair on top of her head and she had to wear boy's clothes to hide her long bushy fox tail.

But even with these set backs she was very happy. It was love at first sight when they met. Though it was an unexpected match Warren and Vicky were a perfect for each other. They were complete opposites but they almost never argued. I think the reason for this was trust and understanding. What they had was genuine and pure.

Now the school year was winding down. I wondered what would be in store for me next.

Author: Hey guys! I cut out the next chappy because if I went with that this story would go on forever…. Sooo…. I've decided to make this an official fluffish story… hope u enjoy…


End file.
